


Hinata vs Sakura

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Destruction, Injury, Sparring, Strong Haruno Sakura, Strong hinata hyuuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Sakura fights hinata and a sparring sessions,they try take out their key factors
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 2





	1. Good friends,Better rivals

Hinata met on the field where they and their teams fought,sakura smiled, entering a boxing stance,with her thumbs up,hinata wore her same robes and ,she had lipstick on and a sports bra,the top looking similar to that of tsunade that showed her cleavage with the color gray and tight pants.

"Sure you want to go,I'm not holding nothing back,sakura." Hinata grins,entering a gentle fist stance and activates her byakugan,hinata shows a hint of cockiness in her poster and stance and swaggered around,circling and making her steps.

Sakura knew she rubbed off on hinata when it comes to arrogance and cockiness.

Hinata notices sakura had a bit of muscles on her,hinata on the other hand with her busty frame,had muscle and fat mix together.

Sakura fixes her gloves and stretches her legs,eyeing hinata,both circled the grass as adrenaline ws flowing in them.

Hinata rubbed her thighs,a evil smirk escaped hinata's lips,trembling with excitement.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS WAITING FOR,JUST FUCKING FIGHT!!!!!!!!" Both women turned to see anko waiting for the two throw down.

Both girls chuckled and turned to each other.

"I'm just keeping sakura primed,right?"hinata cracks her knuckles and entered her stance again.

"Yep."sakura cracks her neck and sakura beckons hinata to come at her.

"With pleasure."hinata charges in and sakura meets hinata head on and both women's attacks meet each other,and hinata's hand stops sakura's attack,both hinata and sakura struggles to get an advantage and hinata tries kicking the left leg,causing sakura to back up.

'Just sized her up,she has speed but with power being her main focus,going to have to stake apart the right arm and left leg."

'I had a feeling she was going for my legs,going to have to do the same,maybe taking out her legs,arms and fingers will do the trick,Yes and I have to cut loose less often and not waste my power.'

Both women charges and meet each with fists and legs,sakura pushes hinata back,unload some speedy punches,trying to corner her Nd ro work on the key body part.

Hinata smirks as she dodges the fist from sakura,hinata notices sakura using less of her power,and chuckled.

"Smart move, sakura."hinata says while clashing with sakura,both women block each other's strikes and plan strikes,hinatasees the right arm coming and flips sakura and applies and arm lock,trying wear the right arm down.

Sakura hissed as she kips up and grabs hinata's own right arm and works on that arm,hinata grunted in pain and drives her elbow to the gut and lifts her up and by the neck and slams her on her back. 

Hinata applies a unique hold on her,wrapping her legs around the left leg and apping an arm lock on the right arm."I'm not all palm strikes when comes to pressure points,i could take you without using the gentle fist."hinata said arrogantly, using some of her bodyweight pull on the left and arm.

Sakura grunted,struggles to try and break free but hinata bends sakura back as sakura yelled in pain and hinata let's her go and gets up,taking her robes off,showing all her bust and curves. 

"You must in pain sakura,I could do this allllllllllll day,Sakura,just saying,I brung a enough protein and vegetables we can eat for days."hinata Pat's her plushy toned stomach and sakura got up slowly, putting some blood on her limbs.

"Thanks,and I'm just getting started,"sakura smiled and holds out her hands,slowly brought her hands up and beckons her,sporting a friendly smile on her lips.

Sakura sprints and and both met fist to palm,letting the ground shake,sakura circles around with hinata and tries to hits some power jabs,only for hinata to use her palms to block the jabs,sakura then hits a roundhouse kick to the gut only for hinata to block it with her leg.

Hinata's smile went from a gentle lady to a sadistic fighter,hinata had sakura right hooked around hers but sakura summons up. 20 percent of her chakra in her fist and lands a left hand to the gut,hinata smirks and sakura's sighs because she knew hinata had a trick up her sleeve,hinata then summoned up the giant rotation and runs and grabs sakura by shoulder as she got up and knees the chin and hits heavy kick to the gut.

Sakura fled the kick but laughed it off as she does. Headlock take down and tries wear hinata down,in creasing her strength to 30 percent, hinata struggles,trying to break free.

"Come on hinata,you ha-"sakura was cut off and has hinata's leg were wrapped around her neck,hinata smirks while squeezing some life out of sakura.

"As I said sakura,All day if you want to."hinata giggled,sakura struggles to get out of hinata's thick thigh muscles,she turned beat red as she held on to her breath.

'Damn it,we alway try to be one step ahead of each other,but hinata just beat be this time,gonna have to get her to tell be how to increase my resistance agausnt this hold.'sakura breaths and channels her chakra and moves hinata's legs away free and Kips up.

Sakura moved away and kneels down, trying to regain focus,banging her fist on the ground as her face turns back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura gets up and clutched her fists with a smile and hinata looked sharpened like wolf and charges after sakura while pushed forward,hinata doea her best to envade sakura's power,as beat she can,she took a few shots to the gut but evade sakura punches, with ballet like movements.

Sakura was shocked as hinata's movements and tries to hits some elbows,while hinata dodges like a boxer, hinata uses more of her fluent ballet movements, hinata saw one of sakura's kicks coming and bends backwards,using her flexibility.

"Heh,gotcha now."sakura laughed she going to do a spinning back heel kick only for hinata to bend forward and spins her upper body around,she held sakura's foot as sakura went for an roundhouse kick.

'No way.'sakura tought with shock in her eyes and hinata,let's a noise out as she exhaled and hits a palm strike to the back of sakura's leg,sakura gets sent back near a tree but uses her momentum to stop as she lands on her feet.

Hinata stand a waited for her sakura's next move as sakura knelt down on her left knee while uses some of her chakra to heal her right knee.

'Hmmm,she modified her gentle fist style uses her flexibility,bodyweight and fluent motion,a good change of pace I have to give her that."sakura smiled as she got up,hopping on one foot as she stretches the right leg and sits it down.

"Your pretty crafty, hinata."sakura complimented as hinata smiled at her,sakura got up,and charges in, and spins around raming her fists to the ground which caused the other side of the ground to bounce hinata into the air,sakura jumps and tackled her down to the ground,,sakura slowly gets up,she sees hinata dazed and decide to heal hinata a bit before backing away,in a stance.

"I see your still as generous as ever sakura,but that will be your big mistake."hinata slowly gets up,and turns around,spitting on the ground.

"Funny,heh,last time I check when we fought for the first time,you done the same."sakura laughs.

"I did,but I lost,I'm tired if being generous in battle,I have to prove myself a the better ninja,sakura,that is what you and I fight to do,we may be friends but we are also rivals."

Sakura sees hinata sprint forward as she does the same."I wouldn't want it any other way,hinata."she meets hinata hand up,hinata's palm meets sakura's fist hinata knees sakura in the belly while sakura kneed the waist, both women pushed back and moved forward. 

Hinata puts some force into palm strikes as she targets the right and and left leg,sakura grabs one of the the right hand,twisting it,ignore the pain hinata was infecting with the other hand,hinata hissed,hinata pushed back and lands some hard taps to the right shoulder and arm as sakura lands an uppercut,knocking her back as sakura yelled in pain,dashing away,while letting her arm have a bit of rest.

'Damn,she took my right arm out,feel like a hard nail,she takes out my left leg then I done for,I have to think of a plan.'sakura relocates her arm and shoulder. 

'Her taljutsu is impressive,feels like two boulders, crushing my guts and spine,I need to keep pressing the attack on the left leg and right arm.'hinata smirked.

Hinata the loosen up her top a bit so her girls can breath,she showed more of her cleavage as she smiled."time for some fun,pink bruiser. "Hinata charged in, and as sakura charges about to use her left hand for a attack,hinata slides under her and slowly and goes for a plan strikeel but sakura grabs the hand and pulls her up for some rapid punches to the gut,hinatanody jiggled a bit,she was a bit on the chunky side with her frame.

Hinata moved away as the next punch was seem coming,hinata moved again and hits the 8 trigrams 32 palms,careful not to lose her strength as sakura gets back,hinata smiled proudly as her confindince glow.

Sakura heals herself a bit,sweat bargain to drop about her body as the liquid stings her wounds,hinata felt pain from sakura's heavy blows,her tounge touched her top lip,as she.stares down her firend,she grabs her hair band and turns it to a ponytail, she adjust her ninja headband on her neck.

Sakura charges in and and unload some punches as hinata keeps her distance from the hands she dougesld a kick the knocked a tree down and hinata it's a few kicks.to the left thigh, as she moved away,sakura continues to unload punches to at the envisioned hyuuga.

Sakura pushed hinata back and charges in and leaped,and flies down like a missile as hinata moved away quickly as sakura takes another tree down as she landed,sakura got up,and out of no where hinata moved in and hits a few more kicks to the left thigh, sakura then headbutted her and pulls her in with a full Nelson.

"Gotcha now,hinata."sakura chuckled softly and summons some chakra to her arms and biceps,and tightens her grip,hinata groins in pain,hinatastrughles,her body jiggled as she tore powering out.

"Damn sakura,your getting mean."hinata faintly smiled.

"Oh but this is only the appetizer,I'm only using 40 percent of my chakra,hinata and theirs no way put,do you yield?"

"Uh uh,I'm having so much fun,sakura,even you must be feeling excitment in your mind."hinata moved o the water while sakura struggled to hold hinata down."I hope you enjoy a good swim,sakura because we're going deep."hinata smirked to herself, huffing in pain.

"Oh,l I can help with that, hinata,bombs away!"sakura jumpsup with hinata in her clutches and both women cannonball in the water deep.


End file.
